Skills
Skills - Умения ---- Уменията са качествата на играчите, които могат да се усъвършенстват в процеса на игра. Някои умения позволяват на играча да готви, да сече дърва, да пали огън, да използва магии, да прави руни и много други. Има умения, които са свързани помежду си тоест могат да се използват заедно. Например дървата придобити от ''Сечене на дърва'' могат да се използват за ''Палене на огън'', а огънят за ''Готвене''. В RuneScape има 24 различни умения. ''Членове''те (платилите играчи) имат достъп до всички и могат да ги развиват. Докато ''не-членове''те (играещите безплатно) могат да развиват само 15 от тях. Играчите могат да развиват определено умение до ниво 99. Вижте постиженията за достигнатите нива в различните умения. Играч може да постигне ниво 100 в дадено умение, като получава и ''Наметало на Постижението'' - без други бонуси. То е само знак, че умението е повишено над ниво 99. Умения за не-членове Attack Allows players using melee weapons more accuracy per hit and increases their average damage per second. Generally, players with higher attack levels hit more often than players with lower attack levels. A higher attack level also allows you to wield better weapons. Strength Allows players to deal more damage and equip certain weapons. It also gives access to several agility shortcuts. (members) Defence Allows players to wear stronger armour and decrease their chance of being hit (a common misconception is that high Defence reduces an opponent's maximum damage). Ranged Allows players to fight with missiles and projectiles from a distance. It, in conjunction with Strength, also gives access to various agility shortcuts. (members) Prayer Allows players to pray for assistance, such as combat ability boosts. Effects last until the player runs out of prayer points, or turns their prayers off. Can also be used to bless gravestones. Magic Allows players to cast spells, including teleportation and enchantment. Reduces chance for magic-based attacks to hit you. Runecrafting Allows players to make runes in special altars using tiaras or talismans, either for magic, experience or money making Constitution Allows players to sustain more damage without dying. The Constitution skill is basically your 'Health' limit. Crafting Allows players to craft items from raw materials, such as pottery, ranged armour, jewellery etc. Mining Allows players to obtain ores and gems from rocks found in some specific places. Smithing Allows players to smelt ores into bars and smith bars into armour, weapons, and other useful materials. Fishing Allows players to catch certain fish. The fish can then be sold or cooked and eaten. Cooking Allows players to cook food. The food can then be consumed to heal a player's life points. Some foods have special effects (for example, various members-only pies). Firemaking Allows players to light fires on logs, lanterns, etc. Players can cook on these fires. Woodcutting Allows players to cut down trees for logs, and to carve out canoes for transportation (members). The logs can then be sold or used in Firemaking (free) or Fletching (members). Умения само за членове Видове умения В играта има пет различни вида умения. Те са показани по-долу. Умения за събиране: : ''Рударство'', ''Риболов'', ''Сечене на дърва'', ''Земеделие'', ''Лов'' Умения за различни процеси: : ''Готвене'', ''Коване'', ''Правене на стрели'' , ''Палене на огън'', ''Билкарство'' Бойни умения: : ''Атака'', ''Сила'', ''Защита'', ''Магия'', ''Стрелба'', ''Набожност'', ''Издръжливост'', ''Призоваване'' и ''Убиване'' (умението Убиване не повишава общото ниво - combat lеvеl) Умения за ловкост: : ''Подвижност'', ''Крадене'' Творчески умения: : ''Строене'', ''Занаятчийство'', ''Правене на руни'' Повишаване на уменията За всяко умение, ''опитът'' който е необходим за вдигане на следващо ниво се покачва с 10%. Примерно за ниво2 са необходими 83 хр (точки), а за ниво3 - 91хр (точки). Разликата между нивата става по-голяма в по-горните нива. Например за ниво60 са нужни 273,742 exp, докото за ниво 70 - 737,627 xp. Формулата по-долу изразява нужният опит (experience) за всяко едно ниво: \left \lfloor \frac {\sum_{x = 1} ^ {L - 1} \left \lfloor x + 300 \times 2 ^ \frac {x} {7} \right \rfloor} {4} \right \rfloor = experience Умения